DEFI : La Phrase Mystère et Cadavres exquis
by memepotter952504
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS. Ce sont des défis de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron. Sincèrement, tout est potentiellement au rendez-vous ! Angst, Family, Hurt/Confort, Fluffy, Comedy, ... TOUT ! Je ne choisis pas les thèmes, ils ne sont que le fruit du hasard. Dans le doute, Rating M. Béta : Lyn Amanell Sephi
1. J'ai assassiné Hagrid car le Ministre me

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors dans ce recueil, ce sera un peu différent. Tout est potentiellement au rendez-vous… De l'angst, du fluffy, de la violence, des tortures, du farfelu, du family, … TOUT !

Il s'agit d'un défi venant de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron. La Phrase Mystère. Le concept ? C'est simple et seulement dû au hasard. Une lettre et une date et je reçois un thème sur lequel je dois écrire minimum 1000 mots.

* * *

**Défi : E 7 juillet**

**Phrase Mystère :**

**J'ai enterré Rubeus Hagrid car le ministre me l'a demandé**

Harry avait un peu la tête ailleurs cette dernière semaine. Il se souvenait d'être allé chez Hagrid mais après ... Il avait un trou noir. Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment il était retourné à son dortoir. Il avait voulu voir le garde-chasse pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais il n'était pas là. Mais bien Crockdur, ce qui était étrange. L'homme ne laissait jamais son chien tout seul. Ou alors il prévenait quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Le chien avait l'air malheureux et pleurait beaucoup en rodant à proximité de la Forêt Interdite. Le Survivant avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Et cela lui coupait l'appétit. Il avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il prit sa décision. Et en le faisant, il fit honneur à sa maison. Il descendit vers les cachots. Il prit toutefois son temps car s'il était mal à l'aise par rapport à Hagrid et le trou noir que représentait son esprit lors d'une nuit, une semaine auparavant aller voir cet homme seul, c'était d'autant plus angoissant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Il y resta immobile une petite minute, respirant profondément pour se calmer et se donner du courage. Il leva une main légèrement tremblante et frappa à la porte de bois sombre.

« Entrez, » fit une voix grave et froide.

Le gryffondor ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le bureau.

« Mr Potter, » dit lentement Snape en avisant son élève. « Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« J'aurais un service à vous demander, professeur. »

Harry se dandinait sur ses pieds mal à l'aise, les poings serrés, alors que le Maître des Potions le fixait de son regard insondable.

« Allez voir le professeur McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! »

Le gryffondor pinça les lèvres et se braqua quelque peu.

« Professeur, je ne serai pas venu vous voir vous si ce n'était pas important. Croyez-moi que ce que je vais vous demander me répugne mais je veux savoir. J'ai ... J'ai peur, professeur. »

« Et de quoi notre célébrité locale pourrait bien être à ce point terrifiée pour venir me voir, moi, parmi tous les professeurs de l'école ? » ricana l'homme, bien qu'intérieurement intrigué.

Qu'est-ce que le gryffondor pourrait lui demander qui soit à ce point révoltant ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

« Je suis allé voir Hagrid la semaine dernière. Mais je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. Même pas d'être entré dans sa maison. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis retourné au château. Et quand je suis descendu le voir pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mais Crockdur est toujours là. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire pour vous ? » demanda le professeur qui ne voyait toujours pas en quoi il était concerné.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez regarder dans mon esprit pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plait ? » Snape s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'adolescent ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Professeur, je ne souhaite pas reprendre des cours d'occlumancie. Nous savons vous et moi que nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble et obtenir des résultats. Je m'inquiète juste pour Hagrid. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose de grave est arrivé et j'ai besoin de savoir quoi. J'ai peur d'être le responsable comme ... Comme avec Sirius... S'il vous plaît, professeur, aidez-moi. »

Le Maître des Potions regarda le jeune homme qui le fixait avec un regard implorant. Jamais Potter ne l'avait regardé avec un tel regard. Cela devait être vraiment important et perturbant pour qu'il le supplie ainsi. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Tachez de vous souvenir du dernier moment que vous avez en mémoire. Cela m'évitera d'avoir le déplaisir de fouiller votre esprit. »

Sa voix restait froide mais il manquait son côté cassant et blessant. Le gryffondor hocha la tête et fixa son professeur dans les yeux. Le vieux serpentard tendit sa baguette.

« _Legilimens. »_

Severus Snape atterrit dans un couloir du château en début de soirée. Il vit Harry Potter sortir du Grand Hall pour se diriger vers le parc. Il se rendait vraisemblablement déjà chez Hagrid. Il le suivit et parcourut le parc au coté du gryffondor, faisant attention au moindre détail qui pouvait paraître suspect. Alors qu'ils descendaient le chemin de terre qui menait chez le garde-chasse, l'homme vit au loin le géant devant un gros trou et à ce qui ressemblait de loin à un cadavre d'une acromentule. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin de la cabane, le souvenir se voila d'un manteau de brume laiteux et s'effaça progressivement.

Le Maître des Potions se retira alors de l'esprit du garçon, les sourcils froncés. Il soutint ce dernier qui était sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol et le mena jusqu'à la chaise devant son bureau.

« Vous êtes victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie, Mr Potter, » dit-il simplement, les sourcils froncés.

Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre de son intrusion mentale et aussi pour assimiler l'information, juste quinze petites secondes car il n'était pas réputé d'être des plus tendres, encore moins avec un gryffondor.

« Pour quelle raison vous rendiez-vous chez le garde-chasse ? »

« Je n'avais pas de raison particulière. Hagrid est mon ami. Je voulais juste lui rendre visite. Y a-t-il un moyen de contrer le sortilège d'oubli ? »

« Oui. Cela est possible. Mais cela requiert une grande maîtrise dans les arts de l'esprit et cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde. D'autre part, c'est aussi relativement douloureux pour la personne qui est victime du sortilège car on force son esprit à se souvenir de quelque chose qui a été effacé. »

Harry assimila l'information en fermant les yeux. Il déglutit. _'C'est pour Hagrid...'_

_« _Professeur ... est-ce que vous ... ? »

« Vous seriez prêt à souffrir le martyr pour Hagrid ? » s'étonna le serpentard.

« Il est mon ami. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Si mon souvenir peut l'aider, alors oui, je suis prêt à souffrir pour lui venir en aide ! »

Les deux émeraudes brûlaient de peur de la douleur mais aussi de détermination et de courage. Cela convainquit Snape, autant que le haussement de ton du gryffondor qu'il ne réprimanda pas pour une fois au vu de la situation. Il attira à lui une potion contre la douleur et la tendit à l'adolescent.

« Contre la douleur, » répondit-il simplement à la question silencieuse.

Dès qu'il l'eut bue, Severus Snape pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur l'adolescent et retourna dans le souvenir afin d'en chasser progressivement la brume. Il y passa toute la soirée et toute la nuit, redonnant au courageux jeune homme par trois fois la potion anti-douleur. A la fin de la nuit, épuisé par les efforts que lui avait demandé de retrouver et reconstituer le souvenir, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de repousser le gryffondor en pleurs dans ses bras. Harry Potter hurlait et pleurait pour la mort de Rubeus Hagrid. Pas simplement sa mort ... mais en réalité ... son assassinat et son incapacité à le sauver. Mais comment le jeune homme aurait pu deviner que cet homme, à l'apparence si jovial, puisse faire un acte aussi ignoble ? Comment aurait-il pu même le soupçonner ? Mais Severus Snape en était relativement choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cet homme capable d'un tel acte. Capable d'escroquerie sûrement ! Mais de meurtre ...

Snape s'empara du souvenir dans la tête du gryffondor et le versa dans un flacon. Il attira ensuite à lui une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Une fois Potter endormi dans ses bras, il appela un elfe pour qu'il l'amène à l'infirmerie et prévienne Poppy, lui devait voir Albus, et ensuite, Amélia Bones. Il avait un meurtrier à dénoncer et un ministre à faire arrêter.

xXxXxXx

Harry se tenait sur le banc des témoins aux cotés des professeurs Snape et Dumbledore. Ils venaient tous de visionner le souvenir du gryffondor.

Il s'était bien rendu chez Hagrid. Le garde-chasse se tenait devant une immense fosse à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, devant son vieil ami. Aragog venait de rendre l'âme et le géant voulait l'enterrer. L'homme n'était pas seul, Horace Slughorn était à ses cotés. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, il était trop loin. Il n'avait juste pu que voir le sortilège létal partir et Hagrid tomber dans la fosse au coté de l'acromentule. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait fait demi-tour pour courir vers le château, les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'avait pu faire qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant de se retrouver ligoté et bâillonné dans l'herbe. Le meurtrier s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide. Il venait de repousser la motte de terre pour recouvrir l'acromentule et le géant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son meurtre, juste un témoin gênant.

Les dernières paroles de l'homme résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du jeune Harry, totalement bouleversé par la perte de l'homme qui l'avait introduit dans le monde de la magie, l'homme qui lui avait offert son premier cadeau d'anniversaire, son premier gâteau d'anniversaire, ...

« Je n'avais pas le choix, mon cher Harry, » disait Horace Slughorn. « Les temps sont durs. L'argent devient le seul moyen de s'assurer un endroit sûr où se cacher et survivre. Et le ministre Cornelius Fudge a demandé la mort de ce cher Hagrid. Je n'avais personnellement rien contre lui. Mais les affaires sont les affaires ... Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme cela et me dénoncer, » ajouta-t-il en tendant sa baguette vers le jeune garçon. « Et je ne veux pas non plus vous tuer ... » L'homme soupira. « Vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère, mon cher Harry. Je fais cela pour ma sécurité mais aussi pour votre bien. Vous oublierez tout de cette soirée, vous souffrez déjà assez. _Obliviate. »_

Dans la salle du tribunal, tous les sorciers et les sorcières du Magenmagot criaient et hurlaient d'indignation.

« Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! » demanda Amélia Bones d'une voix forte en frappant de son maillet sur sa table de juge. « Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn, vous êtes jugé coupable de meurtre en la personne de Rubeus Hagrid. De ce fait, vous êtes condamné à vingt ans de prison à Azkaban et au baiser du détraqueur ! »

Amélia Bones frappa à nouveau de son maillet sur la table. L'homme fut emmené par les aurors directement à la prison. Harry, quant à lui, retourna à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et Snape. Cornelius Fudge n'était pas présent ce jour-là. Dès que Slughorn avait été arrêté, l'homme avait disparu sans demander sans laisser de trace. Personne ne savait où il était, pas même son épouse. Il avait mis les voiles et les aurors n'avaient pas encore retrouvé sa trace.

xXxXxXx

Deux mois plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier arriva entre les mains de Snape. Les gros titres disaient : _Fudge capturé ! _ En lisant l'article concernant le sorcier incompétant, le Maître des Potions apprit la véritable raison à l'origine de la mort du malheureux garde-chasse. Hagrid, alors qu'il avait, une fois de plus, trop bu au Chaudron Baveur, avait malencontreusement bousculé un homme qui tenait un porte document rempli de photos. Et ils les auraient vues. Ces photos se trouvaient êtres des preuves compromettantes contre Fudge. Compromettantes en quoi ? Eh bien ... L'homme se faisait sauter par différentes personnes pour de l'argent... Et parmi les personnes qui avaient eu l'honneur, ou le malheur, d'avoir une aventure avec le ministre de la magie, il y avait notamment le très célèbre et très froid Lucius Malfoy.

Severus Snape se passa une main sur le visage. _'Non mais qu'est-ce que Lucius a encore inventé ? A quoi pensait-il ?'_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de deux élèves. Il leva ses yeux onyx et retint un gémissement. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. S'il comprenait la présence du premier, il craignait déjà pour le second.

« Je souhaiterais parler avec Mr Lucius Malfoy, professeur ? » demanda le gryffondor avec les yeux brûlants de colère.

_'Que Merlin, Viviane, Morgane, Salazar, ou n'importe qui ... Pitié, venez-moi en aide !'_ implora silencieusement le serpentard alors qu'il gardait d'apparence son visage impassible.


	2. J'ai brûlé Voldemort car le ministre me

**C 10 Juillet**

**Phrase Mystère**

**J'ai brûlé Voldemort car le ministre me l'a demandé**

Harry se tenait dans le bureau du Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier parlait depuis un long moment déjà.

« ... C'est bien clair, Mr Potter ? Tant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas mort, brûlé jusqu'aux cendres et enterré, je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille ! La sécurité de toute la communauté magique en dépend ! »

Le jeune homme angoissait, ne sachant pas trop comment il pourrait vaincre le mage noir avec ses maigres compétences en magie. Lord Voldemort avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, et connaissait, en plus, une très grande variété de sorts, blancs comme noirs. Même si Harry se doutait qu'il allait utiliser les noirs. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour gagner et, surtout, s'en sortir vivant.

Puis, alors que le Ministre continuait de parler d'aide à la population, de sécurité, de déploiements d'aurors, ... Une idée vint germer dans l'esprit du gryffondor, héritier des Maraudeurs. Une lueur malicieuse éclairait son regard.

_'Brûlé jusqu'aux cendres ... Oui, bien sûr ... Cela pourrait le faire ... Il ne s'y attendra même pas !'_

Il se leva et interrompit le plus poliment du monde Scrimgeour en s'excusant mais il avait bon nombre de choses à faire et qu'il ne devait pas trainer pour rentrer à Poudlard continuer à suivre ses cours. Car oui, malgré le fait qu'il était sensé être le héros d'une guerre, le combattant principal, il restait encore un étudiant et qu'il n'aurait pas d'avenir s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ses ASPICS ! Et il se voyait mal mettre sur son Curiculum Vitae _'J'ai vaincu Voldemort.' _ Ses futurs employeurs feraient à coup sûr une syncope. Non, avoir son diplôme serait une bien meilleure idée.

Il prit congé de Rufus Scrimgeour et sortit du Ministère de la Magie, par le coté moldu. Il avait quelques courses à faire avant de retourner à Poudlard, il avait un piège à préparer. Il alla dans un supermarché moldu et en ressorti avec de gros sacs, un sourire maraudeur suspendu à ses lèvres. Son père et Sirius seraient certainement fiers de lui, s'ils étaient présents. Il allait jouer un de ces tours au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que létal, que le monde sorcier tout entier s'en souviendrait pour des générations et des générations.

Quand il rentra à Poudlard, il descendit immédiatement dans les cachots et investit la classe de potions de Severus Snape. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme soit encore dans la salle. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix froide et cassante.

« On frappe avant d'entrer, Mr Potter ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« 20 points ... » Harry afficha une moue réflexive pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un immense sourire à son professeur. « Ce n'est pas très cher payé pour préparer un mauvais coup à Voldemort ! »

Severus Snape sentit la brûlure que lui causait le nom de son détesté Maître mais il était figé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Un mauvais coup ? Potter préparait un mauvais coup ? Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Nous savons, vous et moi, que si j'affronte Voldemort de face, je vais mourir. Alors je ne l'affronterai pas à la loyale ! » fit le jeune en sortant le contenu de ses sacs sur une paillasse.

En voyant les courses du garçon, Severus perdit son masque impassible pour montrer son choc. Il était là, devant son bureau, devant ses copies, en train de regarder Potter préparer son sale petit tour à faire pâlir James Potter et Sirius Black en même temps, et il le faisait la bouche ouverte.

Harry suspendit son mouvement dans une étape délicate de sa préparation. Il regardait son professeur. Il reposa lentement la bouteille qu'il tenait en main.

« Hmm ... professeur ... Est-ce que vous pourriez fermer votre bouche. Cela fait une trop belle piste d'atterrissage pour les mouches. Il serait malheureux que notre Maître des Potions meurt étouffé dans ses cachots à cause d'un misérable insecte, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Severus Snape referma bruyamment sa bouche et cligna deux fois des yeux.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. « Un nouveau maraudeur en puissance ! »

Le gryffondor, ayant entendu le commentaire de son professeur, sourit.

« Prenez-vous en à Mr le Ministre. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette idée alléchante. »

« Il n'a certainement pas voulu dire cela, Potter ! »

« Non, en effet. Il a dit qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant que le corps de Voldemort ne serait pas devenu cendres et enterré. »

« Oui, mais là, Mr Potter, il n'y aura plus rien à enterrer ! »

« Pourquoi faire des obsèques à un homme comme lui ? Qui viendrait sur sa tombe de toute façon ? »

Le serpentard ne sut quoi répondre. Il soupira et se leva.

« Je vais vous aider. Je préfère être sûr que vous ne fassiez pas exploser ma classe, les cachots, ou même tout le château avec vos bêtises ! »

« Bienvenu chez les Maraudeurs, professeur, » sourit Harry en lui tendant une bouteille.

xXxXxXx

Harry marchait dans la Forêt Interdite. Le professeur Snape venait de lui donner ses souvenirs. Il les avait tous visualisés. L'homme était mort de la morsure de Nagini. Le gryffondor était resté à ses cotés jusqu'au bout. L'homme connaissait sa mère et lui en avait donné quelques souvenirs. Il en avait pleuré et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir remercier le serpentard pour son cadeau d'adieu si précieux. Il était d'autant plus déterminé à en finir avec Voldemort. Il avait, une fois de plus, tué une personne qui connaissait ses parents. Et pour une fois sa mère... Il en savait si peu sur elle, tellement peu ...

Severus Snape lui avait aussi fourni un autre souvenir, le plus crucial de tous. L'endroit exact où Voldemort et ses mangemorts se tenaient et où le sortilège était maintenu en place pour la petite surprise explosive. Il lui avait aussi laissé une potion pour qu'il puisse survivre à la surprise. L'homme lui avait fourni un souvenir en explication. Il avait promis sur la tombe de sa mère de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais l'homme n'avait failli à sa tache. Et une fois encore, même s'il ne serait pas là physiquement, il lui avait fourni tout le matériel nécessaire pour le protéger, et aussi protéger un minimum la forêt aux alentours pour pas qu'il y ait un désastre écologique.

Harry sortit un flacon de sa poche et en avala le contenu. Il sentit un frisson glacial le parcourir de part en part alors qu'une couche de protection froide l'entourait. Il sourit, il avait confiance, il pourrait être en plein milieu de sa mauvaise blague aux proportions gargantuesques, sans en pâtir.

Il s'avança alors vers la petite clairière où ils étaient tous réunis. Ils murmuraient tous.

« Je pensais qu'il viendrait, » disait Voldemort, déçu.

« Navré pour mon retard, » dit le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit. « Je me suis pris les pieds dans un bon nombre de racines pour venir. »

Tous les mangemorts le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry Potter avait-il avalé quelque chose pour s'excuser ainsi devant eux ? Le mage noir lui-même était quelque peu perturbé. Il n'en fit toutefois rien paraître, il s'en fichait royalement au final. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu soit venu à sa rencontre, qu'il soit là, et qu'il meurt de sa main. Il passa un de ses doigt fins et osseux sur sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres, son regard carmin plongé dans les yeux émeraudes brûlant de détermination.

« Harry Potter ... » sussurra-t-il lentement, jubilant à chaque syllabe alors qu'il tendait sa baguette en bois d'if vers le gryffondor. « Prépare-toi à mourir. »

« J'ai juste une dernière chose à dire, » demanda calmement le jeune homme.

Voldemort, magnanime, lui accorda ses dernières paroles.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Au nom de mon père, au nom de ma mère, au nom de Sirius Black, au nom de Remus Lupin et au nom de Severus Snape, je me réjouis de vous dire ces dernières paroles. »

Il se concentra sur la magie autour de lui pour repérer le dernier sort lancé par le Maître des Potions. Il savait parfaitement où chercher et il était prêt à l'annuler.

« Et quelles sont-elles ? » demanda le mage noir, curieux.

« _Finite Incantatem, » _répondit simplement Harry.

Le sort se dissipa et toutes les bouteilles qui lévitaient, invisibles, dans les airs tombèrent à terre autour de lui. Toutes explosèrent et un immense brasier à la chaleur étouffante l'entoura. Très vite, la clairière s'emplit des cris de peur mais surtout de douleur et d'agonie. Harry resta là jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un lopin de terre fumante. Il ne restait rien. Pas même des corps. Severus Snape y avait veillé en ajoutant un sortilège à la mixture moldue pour la rendre encore plus efficace.

Il retourna ensuite au château où il fut très rapidement abordé par des aurors, avec Rufus Scrimgeour en tête. Ce dernier était avant tout un auror avant de devenir Ministre.

« Voldemort est mort, » dit le Survivant avec force et assurance.

« Où est son corps ? » demanda le Ministre à la crinière de lion.

« Quel corps ? »

« Qu'as-tu fait Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui s'était approchée.

« Rien de bien spécial. J'ai balancé sur lui et ses Mangemorts l'équivalent de 300 litres de coktails molotov auto-inflammable magique. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la gryffondor. « Impossible. Cela n'existe pas. »

« Cela n'_existait_ pas, » corrigea Harry avec un sourire. « J'ai eu l'idée du cocktail molotov, le professeur Snape l'a améliorée. Il ne reste plus que des cendres ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe pour en retirer quelques souvenirs. Il les rangea dans un flacon que lui tendait sa meilleure amie.

« Voici le plan que le professeur Snape et moi-même avons concocté et la preuve qu'ils sont tous morts dans la forêt interdite. »

Rufus Scrimgeour prit la fiole de souvenirs et regarda le jeune homme partir. Harry se dirigea vers le bord du lac noir et dirigea ses pensées vers les personnes qui l'avaient aimé et/ou guidé durant toutes ces années. Ses parents, son parrain, Remus, Tonks, Fred, ... Snape.

« Nous avons gagné, » murmura-t-il au vent, priant pour qu'il apporte ce message aux défunts afin qu'ils reposent en paix.


	3. J'ai viré Tonks car le soleil m'a liquif

**La Phrase Mystère : M 25 Avril J'ai viré Nymphadora Tonks car le soleil m'a liquéfié le cerveau**

_Le Défi fou : 38 Personnage – Nymphadora Tonks_

Le responsable des contrats des employés du Ministère de la Magie était parti faire un petit tour dans le parc moldu non loin et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Le soleil brillait et pas un nuage n'était visible à l'horizon. Une merveilleuse journée d'été. Mais le sorcier ne semblait pas au courant que, durant les heures chaudes, entre midi et quatre heures, le soleil était que plus traître et plus dangereux. Il s'assoupit en plein soleil, sans songer à se protéger de l'astre brûlant.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard avec un terrible mal de tête et il rentra à son bureau au Ministère. Il était légèrement en retard mais heureusement son patron ne remarqua rien. Le responsable avait du mal à voir les choses autour de lui, en particulier ce qui était écrit sur les parchemins. Il tenta de se concentrer malgré tout sur son travail et n'alla pas voir un médicomage. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il en a bien besoin, le pauvre homme, après cette horrible insolation. Son cerveau est complètement grillé.

Alors qu'il était sur le dossier de nombreux employés qui demandaient une augmentation, il prit le tampon où il était persuadé de lire '_Accordé_'. Sauf que – malheur ! – il était écrit _'Licencié'. _Il tamponna de nombreux documents en commettant cette erreur.

A la fin de la journée, il rangea son bureau avec soulagement et rentra chez lui pour prendre une potion pour se remettre de son horrible journée. Il ne vint toutefois pas les trois jours suivants. Son cerveau ayant subi quelques dommages temporaires après une exposition bien trop longue au soleil. Il ne sut pas qu'il avait licencié la moitié du personnel du Ministère dont une Nymphadora Tonks qui était en pleurs car elle ne vivait que pour son travail !


	4. Blaise Zabini et Tobias Snape invitent G

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors oui, aujourd'hui cela part complètement en vrille mais c'est la phrase qui veut ça. Alors je vais partir sur un truc complètement WTF en toute connaissance de cause parce que la phrase est tellement ... WHOAAaaa

J'espère que vous rirez autant que moi,

Plein de bisous, Bonne lecture

Memepotter952504

PS : je le publie pour mon anniversaire (cadeau de moi à moi XD)

* * *

**Blaise Zabini et Tobias Snape invitent Gilderoy Lockart et Rita Skeeter dans un Poudlard patraque**

La guerre était finie depuis cinq mois. Le soleil de septembre dardait ses rayons sur un château encore partiellement en ruines. Poudlard avait bien grise mine. Occasionnellement un Moldu résidait au château avec l'autorisation de Minerva McGonagall. Il s'agissait de Tobias Snape, le père de Severus. L'homme avait en effet été surpris d'apprendre que son fils était dans le coma mais surtout les circonstances qui l'avaient causé. Et furibond que le monde sorcier refusait de prodiguer à son fils les soins dont il avait de toute évidence besoin. Mais Severus était un ... Mangemort.

Il avait vociféré que même s'il avait fait les pires horreurs dans sa vie, cela ne changeait rien aux droits de l'homme. Severus était blessé, il méritait des soins ! C'était le devoir même des médecins, ou quoi que pouvait être leur appellation dans le monde magique ! Hélas, personne ne voulait l'écouter, l'insultant de Moldu ignare.

Alors Tobias restait à Poudlard, auprès de son fils, seul lieu où quelques personnes se souciaient encore de lui. Parmi elles, une infirmière très gentille du nom de Poppy, et deux jeunes hommes très différents, un métisse du nom de Blaise Zabini, quelqu'un de très calme mais qui avait une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse dans le regard à chaque fois qu'il le posait sur Severus, et un garçon aux yeux verts du nom d'Harry Potter. Il était selon les rumeurs, le héros de la guerre, celui qui avait tué le monstre qui avait dépravé son fils, coulé dans les ténèbres, mais il était également le fils de la meilleure amie de Severus.

Tobias se souvenait encore de la petite Lily. Autrefois, il la considérait, à l'égal de son fils et son épouse, comme des monstres, des anormaux, mais avec le temps, l'âge, la sagesse venant apaiser ses craintes, ... et aussi quelques discussions avec quelques sorciers pro-Moldus sur les circonstances de la guerre, ses origines, ... Il avait un tout autre point de vue et s'en voulait énormément sur ce qu'il avait fait enduré à sa famille par le passé.

Tobias marchait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie tout en observant le château où son fils avait passé sa vie, d'abord comme élève, ensuite comme enseignant. Il avait déjà discuté avec les jeunes Potter et Zabini au sujet de l'école. Ils disaient tous deux que le château était magnifique avant la guerre. Là, il était comme blessé et malade. Ils disaient le ressentir dans leur magie. Surtout Potter. Il avait demandé comment ils pouvaient en être certains.

« Non seulement on le sent, mais cela se voit, monsieur Snape, » avait doucement répondu Potter. « Les escaliers ne bougent plus autant qu'avant, des fois s'arrêtant en plein milieu, nous coinçant sans possibilité d'avancer ou de rebrousser chemin, les torches et les bougies sont comme presque éteintes, laissant une atmosphère lourde et fatiguée, les armures sont sinistres alors qu'elles étaient toujours étincelantes et parfois même pleines de vie. »

« Et de sens de l'humour aussi, » avait ajouté Zabini avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui, aussi, » avait confirmé le brun. « Je le ressens d'autant plus que Blaise parce que j'ai toujours considéré ce château comme ma première maison, mon foyer. Cela me rend malade de le voir dans cet état. On dirait ... on dirait qu'il se meurt à petit feu. Voldemort aura fait un grand coup si jamais cela devait arriver... »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, Potter, » avait soupiré le métisse. « On va le reconstruire. Cela prendra du temps mais on y arrivera. »

« Mouais ... j'espère. »

Tobias circulait dans le château avec cette conversation en tête. C'était aussi la maison de Severus. Son fils était parti une fois, après la mort d'Eileen, sans jamais revenir une seule fois. Il vivait dans son école, le seul endroit qu'il avait jamais pensé comme son foyer sans doute. A l'abri ... de lui.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de Poppy et s'approcha du lit où son fils était allongé. Il y venait tous les jours afin de s'occuper des gestes simples et laisser à l'infirmière l'opportunité de s'occuper des autres blessés qui ne recevaient eux non plus aucune aide de la société parce qu'ils avaient été du mauvais camp. Mais la plupart n'était encore que des enfants, ou de très jeunes adultes, sans doute poussés par leurs parents à combattre. Il avait pu discuter avec quelques-uns, par curiosité – et aussi pour connaître un peu plus son fils –, ils n'avaient jamais voulu combattre. Ils avaient accepté la marque pour survivre. Celui qui refusait mourrait et sa famille était torturée voire tuée. Tobias devait avouer qu'il aurait lui-même pris la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras si on lui avait fait de telles menaces. Question de survie. Et quand on est jeune ...

Il glissa dans les cheveux de son fils une main caleuse par des années et des années de travail dans les mines de charbon. Severus ne broncha pas. Il était toujours aussi pâle et immobile. Au moins il respirait seul. Cela rassurait le vieux père qu'il était. Il voulait pouvoir s'excuser auprès de son fils, même si ce n'était pour ne plus jamais le revoir plus tard. Il savait avoir merdé mais voir son fils ainsi, le voir alité, à la frontière de la mort, sachant qu'il s'était sacrifié pour le fils de sa meilleure amie, morte il y avait de cela des années. Le jeune Potter lui-même avait dit que malgré que son fils avait été un parfait connard avec lui, il lui devait tellement qu'il lui pardonnait tout le reste. Jamais personne ne s'était autant battu que Snape pour qu'Harry survive à tout cela, et ce malgré sa haine.

Tobias s'arma d'un rasoir à l'ancienne – il était de la vieille école – et s'occupa d'enlever à son fils sa barbe de cinq jours. Ses élèves et connaissances disaient étrange de voir une barbe pousser sur un visage qu'il avait toujours vu rasé. Le père faisait de son mieux pour garder son fils présentable, malgré son coma. Et cela permettait aussi de le garder occupé. Il avait aussi commencé à lire des livres sur les potions qui étaient de toute évidence la passion de son fils à en croire les nombreux ouvrages présents dans sa bibliothèque. Il les lisait juste pour s'occuper mais cela permettait d'être un peu ... plus proche de son fils ? Peut-être.

xXxXxXx

Un matin d'octobre, il sortit dans la cour principale de Poudlard pour fumer sa cigarette du matin et vit Blaise Zabini dans une discussion enflammée avec deux personnes, un homme et une femme à la chevelure blonde. Et la situation semblait faire sortir le sorcier généralement calme et réservé hors de ses gonds. Tobias s'avança alors vers eux pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« B'jour, » fit-il de sa voix bourrue. « Z'êtes là pour quoi ? »

Les deux sorciers, car à leur tenue, ils en étaient – il était en même temps le seul Moldu présent à Poudlard ... – le regardèrent de la tête au pied.

« Y'a un 'blème ? »

« Non, Mr Snape, pas vraiment, » fit le jeune Zabini avec un léger sourire en coin, triste comme toujours. « Est-ce que vous pourriez aller chercher le professeur McGonagall ? Je crois qu'elle devrait être mise au courant que Gilderoy Lockhart et Rita Skeeter se sont invités à passer quelques temps à Poudlard pour on ne sait quelle étrange dessein ... »

« Très bien, gamin, j'vais faire ça de suite. »

Le Moldu reprit le chemin du château de son pas rapide et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il donna le mot de passe et fut à nouveau émerveillé par la gargouille qui se déplaçait toute seule, comme vivante. Il alla frapper à la porte. il fut surpris de voir la vieille sorcière si stricte et calme, attentionnée, pincer les lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde ou le retour de ce taré qui avait causé tout ce merdier en Angleterre... Qui étaient ces deux personnes ?

Minerva McGonagall le remercia avec un sourire et partit rapidement. Tobias repartit donc pour l'infirmerie afin de veiller sur son fils comme il le faisait maintenant depuis cinq mois. L'avantage d'être à la retraite et sans relation sociale. On pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait et aller où on voulait sans aucun problème, tant que ses factures étaient payées.

Il était assoupi avec un livre de son fils ouvert sur son ventre quand il se réveilla en sursaut par quelques cris et exclamations outrées.

« Ces gens devraient être envoyés à Azkaban ou qu'on les laisse dans un mouroir ! » fit une voix pincée de femme.

« Vous avez raison, ma chère Rita, » fit une voix d'homme un brin enjouée, trop au goût de Tobias. « Les Mangemorts ne méritent pas qu'on s'attardent plus sur eux sauf pour les condamner. Je suis assez fier d'avoir pu mettre certains en très mauvais état. »

Tobias se redressa en se frottant les yeux pour observer les deux zigotos qui troublaient le calme de l'infirmerie. Ils allaient se faire jetés de là, vite fait bien fait, par Poppy dès qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. Ce qui n'allait pas durer longtemps à son humble avis.

« Dites-moi, Gilderoy, » minauda Rita Skeeter en grattant un peu dans ses boucles blondes de son doigt manucuré à l'outrance.

Un parchemin et plume verte flottait à coté de la sorcière, écrivant toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de spectaculaire durant la grande bataille ? »

« Eh bien ... Je me suis chargé de combattre le loup-garou Greyback alors qu'il tuait une pauvre jeune fille qui a été une de mes élèves quand je travaillais ici. »

« Vraiment ? » s'extasia la femme à la chevelure peroxydée.

La plume fusait rapidement sur le parchemin. Tobias, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'était pas Albel... quelque chose Dumbledore qui s'était occupé de ce Greymachin ?

« Oui ... oui ! » fit le blond au sourire ravageur en bombant fièrement le torse. « Je me suis aussi occupé de Rodolphus Lestrange. »

Non, ça c'était l'un des amis de Potter, Tobias en était certain ! Il n'eut rapidement que profond dégoût pour cette personne qui s'accordait le mérite des autres.

« Magnifique ! Racontez-moi ! »

Tobias soupira et fixa son regard sombre sur son fils en essayant de ne pas écouter leur conversation. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'exploser de colère en entendant l'homme se vanter de s'être occupé personnellement de son fils. Il fonça sur l'homme et lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, lui cassant le nez et deux dents.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » s'exclama Rita Skeeter, outrée, en sortant sa baguette vers lui.

« Taisez-vous, ma p'tite dame ! Z'êtes idiote de croire ses mensonges ! Mon fils, Severus Snape, a été attaqué par le serpent de c't'autre taré de sorcier monstrueux ! »

« Mr Snape, » fit calmement McGonagall en arrivant à ses côtés, baguette sortie en prévision d'une attaque de la journaliste. « Je vous présente Gilderoy Lockhart, ancien collègue et escroc notable selon Harry Potter et votre fils lui-même, un incompétent qui veut faire croire qu'il s'y connait en de nombreuses matières. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un rictus mauvais. Elle détestait l'homme et se demandait franchement comment et par quel miracle il avait pu sortir de la section psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste. Il était supposé ne plus avoir toute sa tête. Là, il était redevenu l'égal à lui-même.

« Quant à cette femme, il s'agit de Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier et qui aime tout particulièrement les ragots même quand ceux-ci sont faux. Et il me semble d'ailleurs que vous avez toujours des soucils avec Mr Potter à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas, Miss Skeeter ? Je vous suggère de ne pas vous en prendre à ces pauvres gens. Les vrais Mangemorts, faites-en ce que vous voulez, traînez leur nom dans la boue si cela vous amuse, mais ceux présents dans cette infirmerie ne sont que ceux qui sont devenus Mangemorts que par question de survie. Quant à Severus Snape, il était espion pour nous et a sacrifié sa personne pour permettre à Harry Potter de tuer Voldemort alors je vous suggère de bien vouloir le respecter comme un héros ! Maintenant sortez d'ici ! C'est une infirmerie et non le marché aux puces ! »

« Mais ..., » commença Gilderoy.

« Dites encore un mot, » siffla dangereusement Tobias, étant la parfaite réplique de son fils en ce moment. « En particulier sur mon fils, et je vous jure que sorcier ou pas, j'vous botte le cul comme l'enfoiré qu'vous êtes ! Ce n'est pas un misérable sorcier comme vous qui me fera peur ! »

« Sale petit ... »

« Stupéfix ! » firent les voix de Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter juste derrière.

Les deux sorciers blonds s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

« Ils sont tombés dans les escaliers en trébuchant et se sont ouverts le crâne ? » demanda Potter en se tournant vers le métisse.

« Bonne idée. Je m'occupe des preuves pour que ce se soit réaliste. Merlin que ça fait du bien ! »

« Oh oui ! Beaucoup de bien ! » confirma le Sauveur. « Professeur, Mr Snape, » salua-t-il ensuite.

« Nous nous tiendrons à votre version des faits, jeunes gens, » sourit le professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

Tobias, quant à lui, retourna s'asseoir auprès de son fils en soupirant.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu prendrais ainsi ma défense, » fit une voix faible à coté de lui, le faisant relever les yeux.

Il croisa les orbes sombres de son fils. Il en restant bouche bée quelques secondes avant de lever la voix.

« M'dame McGonagall ! Il est réveillé ! » s'écria-t-il avant de s'approcher de son fils et de s'exprimer plus doucement. « Comment tu vas, fiston ? T'veux boire quelqu'chose ? »

Severus hocha faiblement la tête. Tobias s'empressa de servir un verre d'eau et d'aider son fils à le boire. Le sorcier avait en effet du mal à bouger, encore plus à maintenir un simple verre en main. Il se laissa ausculter avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle mais Minerva et Poppy souriaient de l'entendre à nouveau ronchonner même si ce n'était pas avec sa voix si veloutée.

« Votre sarcasme nous avait manqué, Severus, » sourit la directrice. « Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, » ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ca fait six mois qu't'es dans le coma, fiston. »

« Oh ... »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le regard de Severus se perdait dans le vide. Puis les deux yeux onyx croisièrent leurs homologues bien plus agés.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« M'dame McGonagall m'a appelé il y a quelques mois pour me dire ce qui était arrivé, qu't'étais dans le coma et tout ça. Et qu'personne ne voulait s'occuper de toi. Sauf Poppy. T'es mon fils. D'accord, t'es un sorcier et ca me plait pas mais ... j'ai parlé un peu avec tes élèves et tout ça... Et avec Potter et ... »

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore inventé ? » soupira Severus en fermant les yeux, fatigués.

« Qu'il était content d'apprendre que son détesté professeur de potions, sa chauve-souris des cachots préférée, était de retour parmi les vivants, » fit l'intéressé en apparaissant.

Severus grogna et lança un regard noir au Gryffondor.

« Navré mais je crois qu'après six mois à fréquenter votre père, et six années à vous avoir eu comme prof, je crois que je suis vacciné. Ce regard ne me fera plus jamais rien, » plaisanta Potter avant de poser une main sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard. « Plus sérieusement, merci, professeur. Pour tout. Et je suis vraiment content de vous revoir. Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul. »

En effet, juste derrière lui se tenait un Blaise Zabini silencieux mais les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon allez, je vous laisse, » sourit doucement Potter avant de partir. « Hmmm, professeur ? »

« Quoi encore, Potter ? » soupira Severus qui n'avait pas la force d'être détestable et froid.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour discuter de ce que vous m'avez donné dans la cabane hurlante ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler d'elle, avec personne. »

Le Maître des Potions posa son regard insondable sur le jeune homme devant lui et y vit qu'une demande innocente, celle d'un orphelin voulant connaître sa mère.

« Demandez à Lupin. »

« Je ... professeur, Remus est ... »

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il était le dernier.

« Très bien, Potter. Mais ... »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » termina le Gryffondor avec sourire. « Merci, professeur. Bon rétablissement, enfin autant que possible avec ces potions de bien piètres qualités ! »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Blaise Zabini. « J'ai fait de mon mieux, » fit-il ensuite, légèrement rouge.

« Mais cela ne vaudra jamais la qualité des potions de Severus Snape ! » contra Potter avec un sourire. « Allez, je vous laisse. Moi aussi, j'aimerais dire bonjour à ma moitié, je l'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui. »

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Potter partit en riant doucement.

« Bon, j'vous laisse aussi, » fit Tobias avec un sourire pour son fils. « Si t'as besoin quelqu'chose, Severus, je serais à la maison. Et ne fais plus jamais ça. »

« Oui, papa, » soupira Severus.

Il n'avait pas la force d'entrer dans une joute verbale avec son père au sujet de toutes ces erreurs passées, ces coups ... Il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard, quand il aurait récupéré. Là, il voulait se reposer et surtout dire à son compagnon combien il l'aimait. Mais en bon Serpentard, il ne le ferait jamais en public.

Blaise vint se glisser sur le lit à coté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Severus referma faiblement ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla le métisse.

« Je suis désolé mais tu savais déjà que je ferais tout d'abord pour ma promesse. »

« Je sais. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il sait tellement de choses déjà ... »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, pas alors qu'il s'en voulait de toutes ces années à répondre à tes provocations sans réellement savoir. »

« Je vois ... » Il embrassa le front de son jeune amant et garda le silence un instant. « Alors, c'est toi qui a brassé mes potions ? »

« Oui. Avec Granger. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas Potter, je pense pouvoir le supporter, » plaisanta doucement Severus avant de mieux s'installer dans le lit médical. « Est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? »

« Toujours, Severus, » promit Blaise.

Le Maître des Potions sourit et s'endormit heureux dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sa maison depuis toujours.

FIN


	5. Sirius Black et Salazar Serpentard saute

**Sirius Black et Salazar Serpentard sautent à la corde à sauter avec Tobias Snape**

Quand Harry mourut après une longue et magnifique vie remplie de bonheur, il rejoignit le monde des morts, suivant la gardienne comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. Mort le mena à travers quelques champs d'asphodèles et de chrysanthèmes et le laissa au bord d'une clairière. Elle pointa un doigt osseux vers un groupe de défunts qui piqueniquaient un peu plus loin.

Harry la remercia et s'avança vers eux et en reconnut déjà certains. En particulier Sirius et Remus qu'il avait bien connu, mais aussi Snape. Il reconnut également ses parents et il les salua tous chaleureusement, ainsi que Fred et toutes autres connaissances d'avant ou après la guerre.

Par contre le spectacle qui le surprenait était celui de voir trois hommes dont son parrain jouer à la corde à sauter.

« Qui sont les deux hommes qui jouent avec Sirius ? » demanda Harry à ses parents.

« Etrangement mon père, » répondit Severus à la place du couple Potter. « Et le légendaire Salazar Serpentard. »

« Je crois qu'en une vie, j'ai raté beaucoup de choses. »

« Tu as la mort pour tout rattraper, » dit doucement Lily en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tant qu'on ne s'entretue pas, » commenta le Sauveur en jetant un regard à son ancien professeur de potions.

« Potter, votre sens de la déduction est toujours aussi déplorable, » soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous sommes morts. Nous ne pouvons plus nous tuer l'un l'autre. Il faut apprendre à se supporter. »

« Je pense que c'est faisable, » sourit Harry en tendant une main au Maître des Potions. « Merci, Snape. »

L'homme lui serra simplement la main mais n'ajouta rien, préférant de loin rejoindre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Alors raconte-nous ce que tu as fait de ta vie, mon trésor, » fit Lily avec un immense sourire. « Qui est notre précieux petit garçon ? »

Harry s'exécuta volontiers et raconta sa vie aux personnes qui lui étaient chers.


End file.
